jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Giorno Giovanna/Gallery
Various= Giorno.jpg WSJ1997No13C.png||Weekly Shonen Jump 1997 No.13, Cover GiornoAraki.jpg GiornoPurplePink.png|HIROHIKO ARAKI WORKS Ver. Giornogiovanna.png AdidasMANGAFEVERGio.png|Giorno From Adidas Manga Fever (2002) GiornoP2.png|Volume 100.5 cover GiorTri A GO GO.png|Giorno and Trish, JOJO A-GO!GO! GioGio1998.jpg|1998 postcard GiornoJumpRemix.png|HIROHIKO ARAKI WORKS Ver. GiornoGOGO.jpg WSJ1998No9C.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump 1998 No.9, Cover Vento Aureo Game.jpg|''Vento Aureo PS2'' game cover GiornoJolyne.jpg GiornoGlobe.jpg GiornoPink.jpg GIornoVol54Clean.png|HIROHIKO ARAKI WORKS Ver. |-| Volume covers= Volume 47.jpg|Volume 47 Volume 48.jpg|Volume 48 Volume 49.jpg|Volume 49 Volume 50.jpg|Volume 50 Volume 54.jpg|Volume 54 Volume 55.jpg|Volume 55 Volume 56.jpg|Volume 56 Volume 57.jpg|Volume 57 Volume 59.jpg|Volume 59 Volume 60.jpg|Volume 60 Volume 61.jpg|Volume 61 Volume 62.jpg|Volume 62 Remix5bVol1.jpg|Shueisha Jump Remix Volume 1 Manga= Giorno Profile.png|Giorno's profile HarunoToddler.png|Haruno as an abused toddler Little Giorno.PNG|A young Giorno lying to protect a gangster Giorno grown.png|Giorno growth through the years GiornoFirst.PNG|Giorno's first appearance, stuffing his ear into his head LucaSwinging.PNG|Giorno almostly attacked by Luca LucaFinalHit.PNG|Luca hitting the frog of Gold Experience created, leading to his death GEFirstAppearance.jpg|Giorno revealing his Stand in front of Koichi Hirose GiornoGrowsATree.png|Giorno grows a tree to escape Giorno Star.png|Giorno's Joestar Birthmark revealed Lick.png|Bucciarati licking Giorno's sweat BucciaratiConfrontsGiorno.jpg|Bucciarati prepares to torture Giorno GiornoBucciaratiTruce.png|Giorno and Bucciarati come to a truce PolpoIntro.png|Introduced himself to Polpo GiornoPrisonGuardPickpocket.png|Giorno reveals the items he pick-pocketed from a prison guard giving him a body check Bloodline.png|Joestar Bloodline Giorno unsatisfied.png|Giorno unsatisfied with Polpo's attitude, planning to murder him Buccirati brings Giorno.png|Bucciarati took Giorno to meets his teammate Giorno&Gang.jpg|Giorno introduced to Team Bucciarati Giorno drinking Abba Tea.png|Giorno drinking Abbacchio's "tea" Giornosoft.png|Giorno stabbed by Soft Machine's short sword Giorno ordering truck driver.png|Ordering a Truck driver to driving as fast as he can Team Bucciarati bow to Pericolo.png|Bow to Pericolo, along with rest of the members Bruno&Squad.jpg|With the rest of Team Bucciarati, when Bucciarati becomes a Capo of Passione Pericolo reading Boss order.png|Pericolo gives Team Buccirati's first mission: protect the Boss's daughter Trish face revealed.png|First meet with the Boss's daughter, Trish Una Pericolo leaving.png|Giorno, Bucciarati and Abbacchio watched Pericolo leave Giono watch Trish.png|Giorno watches Trish from downstairs MITM attempt attack three.png|Man in the Mirror attacking Abbacchio, Giorno and Fugo Abbacchio warns Giorno.png|Warned by Abbacchio, stay away from Purple Haze Abbacchio Giorno arguing.png|Arguing with Abbacchio PH destroying a mirror.png|Giorno and Abbacchio sees Purple Haze smashes a mirror GiornoKey.PNG|Giorno comes across Mr.President's key Giorno crushes PH Capsule.png|Giorno crushes a capsule from Purple Haze when Illuso attacks him Illuso PH Virus first infection.png|Giorno and Illuso infected by killer virus GiornoInfectsIlluso.PNG|Calmly watching Illuso's infection GiornoPurgesPHVirus.jpg|Giorno vaccinates himself and nullifies Purple Haze's killer virus Giorno suffering from cure himself.png|Giorno suffering from vaccinates himself MrPresidentRoom.png|Team Bucciarati and Trish in the room of Mr.President GiornoCube.png|Giorno first learns how to mend injuries with Gold Experience's power Giorno&MistavsGhiaccio.jpg|Giorno and Mista vs Ghiaccio GiornoArmBreak.jpg|Giorno maims his own arm to help Mista defeat Ghiaccio BrunoGangTraitors.jpg|Team Bucciarati officially defect from Passione NaranciaSwimming.jpg|Giorno and the others watch Narancia as he swims for the boat GiornoChecksN-BIG.PNG|Giorno checks Notorious B.I.G. for life signs N-BIGAttacks.jpg|Attacked by Notorious B.I.G. AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|The gang discovers Abbacchio's body; Giorno is left greatly upset at his inability to save him GiornoMistavsHelicopter.jpg|Giorno and Mista work together to ground Cioccolata's helicopter DiavoloVSGiorno&Bruno.png|Suddenly attacked by Diavolo KCArmSever.jpg|Arm severed and head bashed DiavoloKillingTrish.PNG|Watching helplessly as Trish is killed by Diavolo Giornoarrow.png|The Arrow lands in Giorno's hand Giornoinject.png|Giorno pierces Gold Experience with the Arrow GERFirst.png|Giorno with his new Stand, Gold Experience Requiem Diavoloelimination.jpg|Giorno defeats Diavolo with Gold Experience Requiem RIPGang.png|Giorno looks on, remembering his friends and their sacrifices GiornoArrow.jpg|Giorno swears to protect the Arrow Giorno Boss.png|Giorno as the new boss of Passione |-| Anime= GoldenWind Poster.png|Giorno with the rest of Team Bucciarati; Golden Wind poster Part5AnimeKeyVisual.jpg|Key visual GiornoTeaser.png|Giorno in the first preview GiornoCharacterArt.png|Key Art GiornoGrowth.png|Giorno's transformation from a scared child to a cool, cunning teen Giorno 1st.png GiornoStolenMoney.png|Giorno with money stolen from a female tourist Giorno looking out.png Giorno_ear_trick.png|Giorno at the airport, stuffing his ear into head to impress security Giorno conning Koichi.png Giorno meets Luca.png|Giorno meets Luca Luca yells at Gio.png|Luca yells at Giorno GiornovsLuca.jpg|"Don't make me repeat myself." Damage reflection on Luca.png Echoes on Gio.png Giorno gets caught.png Gio tree.png GiornoEscape.png |Giorno growing a tree to escape Koichi Hirose Giornopose.png|Giorno dreams of becoming a "Gang-Star" Bruno talks to Gio.png Bruno intimidates Giorno.png Gio shocked by eyeball.png Taste of a liar.png Giornopose2.png |Giorno & Gold Experience, ready to fight Bruno Bucciarati StickyFingersUnzipsGiorno.gif|Giorno attacked by Sticky Fingers GoldExperienceLifeShot.png|Successfully makes Gold Experience hitting Bucciarati again PolpoFirst.png|First meet Polpo Black sabbath frozen.png|Giorno finds out Black Sabbath's weakness Wrathful Gio.png|Giorno unsatisfied with Polpo's attitude Soft machine grabs giorno.png|Soft Machine stabs Giorno in the back Giorno deflates.png|Giorno is delated by Soft Machine GoldExperienceOP.png|Giorno summoning Gold Experience in Fighting Gold KatayamaFightinGold.gif|Giorno & Gold Experience in Fighting Gold GiornoGECredits.png|Giorno & Gold Experience in the ending credits for Part 5 |-| Chapter covers= Chapter 440 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 440 Chapter 441.jpg|Chapter 441 Chapter 442.jpg|Chapter 442 Chapter 444.jpg|Chapter 444 Chapter 445 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 445 Cover B Chapter 447 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 447 Cover B Chapter 448.jpg|Chapter 448 Chapter 451.jpg|Chapter 451 Chapter 454.jpg|Chapter 454 Chapter 455.jpg|Chapter 455 Chapter 457.jpg|Chapter 457 Chapter 463.jpg|Chapter 463 Chapter 469.jpg|Chapter 469 Chapter 478.jpg|Chapter 478 Chapter 480.jpg|Chapter 480 Chapter 484.jpg|Chapter 484 Chapter 494.jpg|Chapter 494 Chapter 496.jpg|Chapter 496 Chapter 502.jpg|Chapter 502 Chapter 503.jpg|Chapter 503 Chapter 504.jpg|Chapter 504 Chapter 505.jpg|Chapter 505 Chapter 508.jpg|Chapter 508 Chapter 514.jpg|Chapter 514 Chapter 522.jpg|Chapter 522 Chapter 523.jpg|Chapter 523 Chapter 532.jpg|Chapter 532 Chapter 536.jpg|Chapter 536 Chapter 537 Magazine Cover B.png|Chapter 537 Cover B Chapter 544 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 544 Chapter 552.jpg|Chapter 552 Chapter 554.jpg|Chapter 554 Chapter 555.jpg|Chapter 555 Chapter 578.jpg|Chapter 578 Chapter 589.jpg|Chapter 589 |-| Sketches= Gio001.jpg Gio002.jpg Gio03.jpg Gio04.jpg Gio05.jpg Gio06.jpg Gio07.jpg Gio08.jpg Gio09.jpg Gio10.jpg Gio11.jpg Gio12.jpg Gio13.jpg Gio14.jpg Gio15.jpg Gio16.jpg Gio17.jpg Gio18.jpg Giobrun.jpg Giobrun2.jpg Giomista.jpg Giotrish.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg Leonegiofugo.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 01.png VA PS2= Giogio01.png|Giorno and Gold Experience in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure Giogioface01.png|An early build of Giorno and Gold Experience GGPS2Gio.jpg|Giorno's profile, Vento Aureo GGPS2GiornoGio.jpg|Giorno and his predecessors, Vento Aureo GGPS2Joruno.jpg|Giorno posing, Vento Aureo GioGio 1-1.png|Stage 1-1, Giorno vs. Bucciarati, Vento Aureo GioGio 1-2.png|Stage 1-2, Giorno seachring for Bucciarati, Vento Aureo GioGio 2-1.png|Stage 2-1, Giorno vs. Black Sabbath, Vento Aureo jojo_052002_8.jpg|Bucciarati licks Giorno, Vento Aureo GGPS2GoldExperience.jpg|Giorno and Gold Experience prepare to fight Bucciarati, Vento Aureo Giorno_ps2game.jpg|Giorno being tested, Vento Aureo GGPS2Passione.jpg|Team Bucciarati, Vento Aureo GERPS2.PNG|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem, Vento Aureo |-| ASB= Giorno ASB.jpg|Giorno's render for All Star Battle (PS3) GiornoIntro.jpg|Giorno's intro, ASB GiornoHHA.jpg|Giorno executing his HHA, ASB GiornoGHAASB.png|Giorno executing his GHA, ASB GoldExperienceRequiemASB.gif|Giorno awakens Gold Experience Requiem, ASB Giorno A.jpg|Giorno Costume A in All Star Battle Giorno B.jpg|Giorno Costume B in All Star Battle Giorno C.jpg|Giorno Costume C in All Star Battle Giorno D.jpg|Giorno Costume D in All Star Battle 5grn.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= Giorno jojoeoh.png|Giorno's render for Eyes of Heaven GiornoEoHAttack.jpg|Giorno attacking, EoH GEREoH.PNG|Giorno with Gold Experience Requiem, EoH GiornoSoloDHA.png|Giorno unleashing his solo DHA, EoH GER-DHA.png|Giorno unleashing his solo DHA (Requiem version), EoH GiornoBrunoDHA.png|During his DHA with Bucciarati, EoH GiornoDHAMista.png|During his DHA with Mista, EoH GiornoDIODHA.png|During his DHA with DIO, EoH GiornoEoHWin.jpg|Giorno's win pose, EoH Giogio_alt_EOH_outfit.jpg|Alternative outfit from Volume 62, EoH |-| DR= GiornoDRReversal.png|Giorno in the updated opening for Diamond Records Reversal Giorno Giovanna Diamond Records Reversal.jpg GiogioSAS.png|Super Action Statue 100 giorno.jpg Gg 01 nnsam66 (1).jpg|Real Action Heroes GiornoGuidoUJ.jpeg|Giorno and Mista featured in an Ultra Jump TV ad 7PagesMuda AnimePartIOP1.png|Gold Experience's pummeling of Cioccolata, in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ Giornosignaturepose PartIAnimeOP1.png|Giorno's sigunature pose, appearing in Sono Chi no Sadame Giornoshowsbirthmark in PARTIANIMEOP1.png|Giorno shows his birthmark in the first opening LumineXJoJo.png|Giorno and the others in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine Giornolumine.jpg|Giorno in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine Category:Galleries